


A Spoopy Birthday

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Party, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunk/sober-ish cuddling, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I would die for Ray Palmer, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Ray is soft and I love him, Sorry I'm still emotional over the news, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Kara throws a birthday party for her boyfriend, and things get a little but out of hand.





	A Spoopy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASpeedingArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/gifts), [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).

> [[Warning: Excessive Drinking, ghost stories, murder stories  
Notes: For my amazing friends who made me ship this. Time to finally get bingo! Very big thanks to [Sexywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyWitch/pseuds/SexyWitch)< for the beta!  
Prompts: DCTV Bingo square "Supergirl"]]

Tommy Merlyn was always one for parties. Even now that he was more mature, and living with his girlfriend, he still knew how to have fun. That's what tonight was planned to be, fun.

It was Tommy’s thirty-third birthday and he wanted to go all out, because there were only about ten times in his life where he can celebrate his birthday with matching digits as well as his second year on E-38. That was the excuse he gave, anyway. They decided to invite all of their e-1 friends. Which ones would come though, was a bit of a gamble. Between their superhero lives and Laurel’s unease about breaching.

“I think Laurel will definitely come. I mean, you were kinda like the golden trio?” Kara’s voice rang through their small kitchen. It was pretty late in the day but they both slept in that day. It was Kara’s day off and Tommy didn't have any classes until three.

“Barry and Oliver RSVPed,” Kara glanced at her cross-earth communication device

“Really? I haven't heard from Oliver.” Tommy mused as he glanced at his own device. They were pretty similar to cell phones, an invention Cisco and Winn had come up with about a year prior. They decided the walkie talkie function on the extrapolator weren’t as convenient as they’d hoped. As he spoke, however it dinged.

**Oliver:** _I think Barry already told Kara we were going, but we’ll be there with Thea. Sorry. I was handling something._

Tommy laughed and rolled his eyes. “Superheros.” he sighed. “Always rushing off.”

Kara’s phone beeped. “Speaking of, there's a car chase on the north side.”

“Get ‘em girl.” He grinned and kissed her cheek. “I'll have omelets for us when you get back.” He had gotten used to Kara’s vanishing a lot faster than he’d adjusted to Oliver. Though that was to be expected when being involved in Superheroes.

Kara called out her response as she flew out the window. “You're the best.” a lot of guys were intimidated by Kara when they knew her secret, but well, Tommy always loved a girl who could kick his ass.

* * *

When the party finally rolled around, Tommy was happy to see his family. Especially Thea. He’d missed her. He made his way to the door, and pulled her into a tight hug. “Ugh, Tommy, living on another earth does not give you the right to crush me.” she hugged him back anyway, just as tight.

Ray, who was repeatedly thumbing his finger against his wine glass, appeared. “Where's William? Zari and I finished the Gideon link watch he-” hiccup. “-wanted.”

Barry shrugged and moved to grab a bottle of alien ale from the table. He loved this earth. “Oh, Will? He's at home.”

“We figured we would leave him home. This is kind of an adults party.” Oliver pointed out, gesturing to the copious amounts of alcohol being passed around.

Tears pricked at the corners of Ray's eyes. “Why did you leave him home all alone?” He was positively distressed by the idea.   
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows. “He’s … not alone. He has Felicity and Raisa.” he laughed a bit though. Not too offended that Ray implied he’d left his son unattended.

“Okay, big guy.” Nate patted his shoulder. “That is enough wine for you.” The glass was whisked away, despite Ray’s pout. He stumbled back slightly, accidentally shutting off the large overhead light. Making the room go dark apart from the dark cityscape outside the large windows of the apartment.

“Let's roast marshmallows!” Kara giggled softly, a little wobbly from all the Zakrian Ale she’d consumed in the last few hours. She lit a few candles on the table with her heat Vision, only burning the table  _ once _ .

Soon she returned with a bag of marshmallows and some forks and a flashlight. Tommy quickly joined her, most likely already the drunkest of the group. He pressed his nose into her neck and snuggled up close to her.

Laurel and Oliver, the only moderately sober people left in the room, watched their beloved idiots scramble to the sofa. (Barry had tapped into a little too much Z-ale himself.) Winn joined them with little reservations, even if he was a bit more sober than the rest of them.

“Ray!” She tossed him a bag. “These ones are gluten free.”

Ray caught the bag initially but they quickly slipped through his hands. He picked them up, despite the difficulty with Nate leaning on him. Soon everyone had a fork and was roasting marhmallows.

“Oliver!” Barry called from the other end of the room. He waved rather dramatically

Oliver sighed, trying to hide his endearment laced amusement. “Yes, Barry?”

Barry grinned when he got Oliver’s attention. “I love you!”

“I love you too.” He waved to Barry casually, keeping himself leaned up against the wall. Barry and Oliver had been married for a few years now. It was actually at their wedding that Tommy and Kara had met originally. The two hit it off to everyone's surprise. Tommy had moved off Earth-1 about six months later. At first it was a short visit, to support her durring a crisis, but he found himself feeling far too at home with her to leave.

It was wasn't long after that Kara (with the help of a more sober Laurel Lance) brought out Tommy's birthday cake. There was luckily enough to feed everyone  _ and _ the speedster. 

Kara and Tommy had baked several cakes together for the party. However, a _lot_ more than baking went on. As well as a little hang up where Tommy replaced the big _'33'_ with _'22'_ whenever he believed Kara was distracted. This all resulted in a mess that only a Kryptonian could clean up in time for a party. The first was the one with Tommy's birthday greeting and age, which Kara had (unfortunately for Tommy) won the battle on.  
  
The night progressed until Kara began to tell scary stories. Some of them were silly, containing puns, others were a bit sinister, surprising everyone in the room. She held the flashlight to her face dramatically, and spoke in a ‘scary’ voice. “A man comes home to find an old-fashioned phone sitting in the middle of this table. No wires lead to it. It rings!”  
  
She giggled then grabbed Barry’s hand, tugging him so hard she nearly dislocated his arm. She pressed the flashlight into his cheek and began giggling like a maniac.  
  
“Nuhhhh what are you doing?” he whined loudly, leading Oliver to chuckle slightly into his drink.  
  
“_Flash_-light.” Kara's words were slurred slightly but very deliberate.

“Oh my god.” Barry erupted in a fit of giggles, leaning into her with a little too much of his weight. Luckily Kara was sturdy.   
  
“Okay,” she collected herself and brought the flashlight back to her own face. “The lights of every house in the town were on that night, except for one where the...” She seemed to trail off, not entirely focused. Then she snapped back to her ‘scary story mode’. “A pizza man was found in the kitchen, covered in blood, sausages and cheese. Was it murder? Or had he topped himself?”

Tommy laughed and crossed the room to his girlfriend. “Okay, Kara, I think that’s enough for tonight.” he swiftly snatched up the bottle of whatever alien beverage she was currently partaking in. 

That was when people started to leave.Tommy made sure to thank his family for coming, and stopped Oliver and Barry on their way out. “Thanks so much for coming out. It was good to see you.” to his surprise, Oliver hugged him.   
  
“It was great to see you. Happy birthday.” He avoided sharing other stories of the past birthdays they had spent together. That didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about them, though. The was a party with a special cake he remembered from Tommy's twenty-first.

When everyone had gone, it was just Tommy and Kara left. Tommy started to clean up a bit. He wasn’t quite as drunk as some of the other guests, and was surprised at how far gone Kara had gotten. “Ready for bed, babe?” he asked as he set another glass in the sink.   
  
“No, you didn’t open your present yet!” Kara insisted, wobbling to the counter. Kara seemed to turn a bit pale as Tommy watched.   
  
He acted quickly. “Ooh! Nope, okay, this way--” he herded his girlfriend to the bathroom, gently pushing her along. He held her hair back while the contents of her stomach emptied themselves into the toilet. His free hand gently rubbed her back.

She coughed. “I confused the beer with the Zakarian Ale, didn’t I?” She lifted her head and pressed her face into his shirt. She wrinkled her nose when Tommy gave a small chuckle.   
  
He tried to keep from full on laughing. “If I’d known you were avoiding the ale I would have warned you.” He stood, pulling her with him and helped her clean up. "You looked like you were having fun."   
  
“I was! I am." her grin seemed to take up most of her face. "You look funny up close.” Kara observed. Though what she meant by ‘up close’ was her eyes about an inch away from his jaw.   
  
He humoured his drunk girlfriend. “Do I?” he hummed as he lead her to the kitchen. “Drink this.” he passed her the glass of water, which she chugged at a Kryptinian speed. “Okay,” he was still getting used to that. He wasn’t sure if he ever would, but he was more than okay with that.   
  
When they got to the bedroom Kara collapsed on the bed. “You’re going to bed too, right? I wanna sleep on you.” she smiled widely and scrunched up her face with the action.   
  
Tommy laughed softly and left the room. Kara pouted but when Tommy returned he had another glass of water and a bottle of aspirin and carefully placed it on the nightstand. He looked at Kara in the low light as she turned over onto the other side of the bed. Tommy laughed softly again and slid into the bed before Kara rolled back over and laid her head on his chest. He plugged his phone in and set it on the nightstand.   
  
Kara snuggled in easily despite her loss of coordination. “You’re comfy.”

“I think you need to get some sleep.” He fell asleep not long after she did.   
  
The following morning, Kara amazingly didn’t have as much of a hangover as he expected. Though when he woke up, he found her awake already, sitting in a chair with the sunlight pouring through the window, giving her skin and hair a light sheen.

Tommy sat up, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had a slight headache. Of course. He wasn’t as young as he once was. He grabbed an aspirin from the nightstand and took it with the glass of water he initially left for Kara but seemed untouched. He watched her sit in the sun with her coffee.   
  
He waited a few seconds but then saw that she wasn’t exactly doing anything, just sitting in front of the open window, he glanced at the clock.  _ 7:15 AM _ “What are you doing?” Tommy squinted, it was too bright for him. “The sun only came up like five minutes ago?”   
  
“How do you know exactly what time the sun comes up?” She looked back at him, but she smiled. 

Tommy couldn’t resist and returned the smile. “So I can avoid it.” He stood and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. “Why are you sitting in the sun?”

“I wasn’t feeling good.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Did you have a good birthday?”   
  
Tommy pretended to mull it over for a moment and hummed. “I don’t know, I mean my 21st had a stripper cake-- yes, it was a great birthday, thank you.”   
  
Kara smacked his chest as lightly as she could manage. “Shut up. Lets get breakfast, Merlyn.”

Tommy groaned. “How about I make breakfast burritos and go back to bed until an hour that doesn’t end in AM?” he suggested, moving towards the kitchen. “Does that sound alright, Danvers?”   
  
Kara followed without a second thought. “Absolutely, sounds perfect.”   
  
“We need to do something about that, by the way.” he commented casually as he started to set up the kitchen.   
  
Kara shot him a questioning look, her eyebrows slightly lifted. “About what?”   
  
“Your last name.”

“What’s wrong with it? I like Danvers!” Kara said defensively, still not all there from her ordeal the night before.   
  
Tommy kissed her cheek, they way she looked at him with her face all scrunched up, he couldn’t help it. “Then maybe I can learn to live with Tommy Danvers.” He spoke low in her ear. The comment made the previous words click and she laughed as she joined him in the kicten.

**Author's Note:**

> [[Extra notes: This fic was inspired by a bot in the Flarrowverse Shipyard discord server that we named Kara. In fic-Kara's 'scary stories' are randomly genorated prompts from the bot.]]


End file.
